Las mariposas no saben amar
by Vocuto Cotarou
Summary: Rei estuvo mucho tiempo sin poder definir sus sentimientos por Makoto hasta que llegado el momento decidió enfrentarlo. Fácil no fue, menos cuando sabía que la respuesta sería un rechazo y tanta fue su lucha mental que concluyó : "Las mariposas no saben amar"


_Esta es otra de mis grandes OTPs de Free que casi no tienen amor, no lo entiendo si son hermosos. Está basado en una historia del futuro. "Las mariposas no saben amar" es un minicuento que he querido hacer en dibujos, impreso a modo de libro !Pero no tengo una tablet! Cuando tenga lo haré y será hermoso como el MakoRei._

_Esta historia la escribí en Enero, apenas recordé subirla...Disfrutenlo!_

**~LMNSA~LMNSA~LMNSA~LMNSA~LMNSA~LMNSA~LMNSA~LMNSA~LMNSA~LMNSA~LMNSA~LMNSA~LMNSA~LMNSA~LMNSA~LMNSA~**

Ver la luz, respirar, hundirse nuevamente en un acto repetitivo, casi monótono. Golpear con cierta violencia el extremo de la piscina y salir tras un quejido ahogado que te volvía a la vida, a la realidad, a sus ojos que me observaban y sus labios que me sonreían.

En aquel entonces yo no entendía el por qué tenía esas sensaciones al verle, ese latir curioso y un escalofrío invasivo que iba desde mi pecho hasta la punta de mis pies, que calentaba mis mejillas ¿Acaso había enfermado? ¿Por qué no me sentía igual con Nagisa-kun o Haruka-senpai? ¿Qué tenía Makoto-senpai que era igual a nadie, diferente a todos?

Cuando era joven yo no lo sabía, solo lo deje pasar y viví mis años de estudiante en una mentira prefabricada de supuesta estabilidad emocional pero tan pronto la adultez arribó comprendí que el no poder dejar de pensarle era la respuesta a todos mis _"¿Por qué?"._

Estaba hundido en un amor no correspondido y, por más que intentara ver la luz y respirar, no había forma de hacerlo, no había forma de librarme de ese sentimiento.

Tuvieron que pasar muchas horas en el reloj y muchos días en el calendario para poder sentirme unos pasos más cerca de él. Tomé el tren después de haber hecho todos los preparativos para tan esperado día, me esforcé tanto para lograr esto. Tan pronto pise la ciudad de Tokio en el verano de mis 18 años tenía ese extraño nerviosismo de encontrarme con él en la primera esquina, no saber cómo actuar y sonreír estúpidamente.

Sí que fui estúpido. Tokio es tan inmenso que encontrarnos por casualidad era algo imposible. Tal vez debía localizarlo, _"localizarlos"_ me corregí, pues seguro Haruka-senpai también estaría con él. Siempre estaba con él y me preguntaba si acaso ellos…

Es imposible, que yo sea de esta manera no significa que todos lo sean pero si a Makoto-senpai de casualidad le gustasen los hombres, si acaso él sintiera atracción por algún varón, si tuviese que elegir a alguien…creo que ese hombre ni remotamente sería yo.

Según mis cálculos y teorías alguien más de su _"tipo"_ sería precisamente alguien que le conociera, apoyara y estuviera con él durante mucho tiempo. ¿Qué puedo saber yo? No soy un experto en el amor, de hecho si pudiera describirme a la hora de amar sería como_ "una mariposa aprendiendo a nadar"._

—**Rei…**—dijo mi nombre por el teléfono. Mi corazón se detuvo solo un instante y después empezó a latir. **—Supe que llegaste a Tokio. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Necesitas algo?**

Él siempre tan amable, como una invitación a amarle incondicionalmente, como si con su bondad te obligase, de cierta manera, a perderte en un sueño de amor que lamentablemente no será correspondido. ¿No parece un cruel castigo? Para mí lo es en ocasiones pero cuando sonríe tiendo a olvidarlo.

**—Sí, llegué hace unos días. Disculpe por no comunicarme con usted y Haruka-senpai. Espero que nos veamos pronto** —solo quedaba seguir en mi rutina de fingir demencia.

**—Bueno, solo seremos los dos. Haru-chan está en prácticas fuera de la ciudad. ¿Te parece que nos veamos esta tarde?**

Y así el universo parecía conspirar de una extraña manera para hacer que yo y mi viejo amor de juventud nos encontráramos nuevamente, los dos solos, como nunca había sido.

En el tiempo exacto, en el segundo correcto. Llegué no muy tarde para no verme informal ni muy temprano para no verme desesperado. Estando ahí a la hora precisa que acordamos suspiré y me golpee mentalmente por tener pensamientos tan impropios. Miré el reloj, apenas un minuto había pasado y empezaba a sentir el nerviosismo invadirme.

**—¡Rei!** —dijo esa voz que bien conocía. Corrió hacia mí, el reloj dejó de ser importante, la distancia, el tiempo y mis ganas de contener lo que había estado simplemente creciendo no fueron importantes. Me eran más importantes sus ojos verdes, su cabello castaño y su figura más imponente y cuidada que la mía. Me importaba más su sonrisa, la forma en la que estaba acomodada su camisa fuera del pantalón y esos tenis deportivos que, aunque para nadie parecía interesante, para mi le lucía bastante bien, él lucía perfecto y poco había cambiado desde nuestro último encuentro.

Y suspiré sin querer suspirar. Y supe que no tenía salvación cuando ni siquiera pude saludar adecuadamente por perderme nuevamente en los casi invisibles hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando sonreía. Adiós esfuerzo por mantenerme fuera del círculo de los _"enamorados"._

—**¿Te ha gustado Tokio?** —preguntó; pude haber respondido que lo que más me gustó de ese lugar fue encontrarme con él pero reservé mi respuesta para mis pensamientos extraños y asentí convencido de que aquel lugar era lo más maravilloso del mundo.

—**Me sorprende cada esquina y cada lugar. ¿Ustedes suelen salir mucho, Makoto-senpai?** —el negó apacible y sonrió como siempre.

—**No tenemos horarios acordes y Haru-chan es quien más ocupado está… por cierto, puedes dejar el "-senpai" si gustas…**—dijo como una sugerencia tan sutil que no me sentí ofendido.

—**No podría**…—respondí avergonzado y es que llamarle _"Makoto"_ a secas era para mí algo que me haría hiperventilar mentalmente.

Pasó la charla, pasó tanto, hubo mucho que contar y vivencias únicas que en nuestra distancia no compartimos. Esos días y días separados fueron resumidos en horas y horas charlando, entonces sentí que desde ese momento, en cada instante donde no estuvo Makoto-senpai, había valido la pena porque sin ellos no tendría nada de qué hablar con él.

Después de aquel encuentro pasaron muchos más cuando la universidad nos permitía y daba tiempo para hacerlo, claro está. A veces era sorprendente ver al pasado y recordar que éramos tan cercanos pero tan distantes. Él con Haruka-senpai, yo siempre con Nagisa-kun y ahora podíamos caminar lado a lado con tal naturalidad, como si siempre hubiésemos sido unidos, como si siempre hubiese sido así.

Fue hasta el día en que Haruka-senpai regresó que vi un muro frente a mí donde se reflejaba que lo que yo deseaba él ya lo tenía. Lo único que pude hacer en ese momento es sonreír y fingir que estaba bien pero no lo estaba. El pasado empezó a golpear como una tormenta cruel en mi mente y me encontré frente a ellos mientras se sonreían, mientras desprendían esa esencia tan única, ese olor a felicidad.

Y aun en mi incomodidad me grité mentalmente_ "!Está bien! ¡Mientras Makoto-senpai esté feliz está bien!"_ Pero ¿Lo estaba? Supongo que esa es la clase de frase que se dicen a sí mismos los que, como yo, hemos perdido. No nos queda otro consuelo más que saber que alguien le roba esas sonrisas.

**—¿Estás bien, Rei?** —preguntó al tiempo Haruka-senpai. A veces olvidaba lo perceptivo que podía ser.

**—Lo estoy ¿Por qué lo dice?** —él miró a otro punto mientras la fiesta de universitarios a la que nos invitó Makoto-senpai continuaba. Nosotros, siendo de un pequeño pueblo, nos veíamos más incomodos en tales lugares pero él nos suplicó que le acompañáramos y al final terminamos solo Haruka-senpai y yo viendo a sus compañeros motivándole a bailar

**—Nada en especial…**—respondió casi automático, era su respuesta para casi todo y creí que la charla se estancaría ahí pero prosiguió **—es solo que tienes esa mirada…**

—**¿Mi mirada? …**

—**Esa mirada que Makoto tenía cuando estábamos en Iwatobi**…—entonces Haruka-senpai me miró fijamente y en sus ojos encontré algo que no podía describir—**y cuando preguntaba que pasaba él solo decía "Estoy bien"…**

Por algún motivo escuchar esas palabras de sus labios me hizo sentir nervioso.

Esa noche tras despedirnos de Haruka-senpai tomamos un tren hacia nuestro destino. Había un silencio incómodo y raro mismo que fue roto con el sonido de un mensaje de celular. Se trataba de Haruka-senpai.

_"Prueba con decírselo…"_

Aquel mensaje me dejó confuso aunque en esencia entendí [y no quería entender] lo que aquello significaba. ¿Haruka-senpai había visto a través de mis sentimientos? Eso era algo que no deseaba y menos si se trataba de él, pues de todas las personas en el mundo él era lo más importante para Makoto-senpai. Cerré el móvil y sonreí hacia él, él me sonrió y las estaciones pasaban con sus luces fugaces.

Cuando estuvimos en Iwatobi, para retornar a casa, jamás coincidimos en el transporte. Yo solía ir con Nagisa-kun, él con Haruka-senpai casi como si la vida quisiera que nos separásemos más y más. Pero ahora él estaba ahí, yo estaba ahí, creí que debería decírselo.

**—Makoto-senpai …**

Él solo me miró con la duda en el rostro y busqué valor, busqué las palabras que iba a decir y suspiré un poco. Solo faltaba una estación para llegar a mi destino.

**—¿Usted preguntaría algo aunque sepa la respuesta?** —me miró confuso, sé que la pregunta en sí lo era y solo desee que me tragase la tierra.

**—Bueno, supongo que si me hace sentir mejor preguntar, aun sabiendo la respuesta, entonces yo lo haría.** —tan simple y conciso, lo hacía ver tan fácil que por un momento quise gritarlo y simplemente huir. **—Rei…**

El tren empezó a bajar la marcha, casi era hora de bajar pero la sola mención de mi nombre proveniente de sus labios me hizo quedarme clavado en aquel lugar. Makoto-senpai sonrió como siempre y con esa sonrisa se fue parte de mi respiración.

**—Yo sé que puedes lograrlo…**—y aquella simple frase hizo mi noche entera.

* * *

**—¡Rei-chan! ¿Ya se lo has dicho?** —gritoneó Nagisa-kun por el teléfono. Actualmente era la única forma en que estábamos en contacto. Él había partido a Australia junto con Rin puesto que quería cumplir su sueño como Zoólogo y pasar tiempo con animales.

**—Hola, Nagisa-kun** —saludé primeramente como era correcto y acto seguido solo pude suspirar decepcionándolo un poco, pude deducirlo por su queja — **No puedo hacer mucho al respecto a pesar de que él me motivó. Esto no es para mí.**

**—Nada de "Esto no es para mí"** —dijo haciendo una mala imitación **—Todos sentimos y vivimos el amor de diferente manera y tu encontraste la tuya…no dejes ir esta oportunidad Rei-chan.**

—**Lo intentaré, Nagisa-kun** —comenté con el mejor ánimo que pude.

—**¡Esfuérzate!** —y aun cuando él dijo la palabra _"oportunidad"_ sinceramente no creí tener alguna.

_Las mariposas no nacimos para amar._

* * *

**—¿Está bien con esto?**—pregunté sin pensar y no pude corregirme. Ese día decidimos salir los tres juntos pero aun así, por mi parte, me sentía bastante incómodo. Algo que sentía en ese momento es que si había un mal tercio ese era yo.

**—¿De qué hablas?** —preguntó Haruka-senpai pero antes de que contestara, y para mi suerte, llegamos al parque. Era normal ir a esos lugares cuando se es niño pero siendo adulto y un grupo de tres era bastante inusual. La mayoría de sus juegos eran para pareja y en ese instante realmente hubiera deseado que Nagisa-kun no se hubiera ido a Australia.

Estando en Iwatobi al menos él no me hacía sentir tan solo, buscaba que me integrara al grupo y fue aún más protector conmigo cuando descubrió que algo sentía por Makoto-senpai, sabía a lo que me enfrentaba pero no fue hasta que decidí venir a Tokio que se lo conté y él solo gritó _"Anda por todo, tigre"._

Justo ahora estaba necesitando que estuviese en ese lugar, a mi lado, para decirme que no estoy solo y que lo lograré pero no creo poder lograrlo, no creo poder hacer que mis sentimientos lleguen a él.

Y durante toda esa tarde intenté mostrarme de lo más positivo. Hablamos de tantas cosas y recuerdos de viejas salidas y viajes. Anécdotas del ayer, tan distantes, y mientras más escuchaba sobre ellos menos se escuchaba en mi mente un _"nosotros"._ Fue entonces que recordé como ingenuamente llegué a Tokio esperando encontrarnos y bien desde el principio sospeché que todo culminaría así siendo opacado de cierta manera por una presencia mucho más fuerte en su vida.

**—Tengo que irme** —anuncié sin dar muchas explicaciones y nuevamente en su rostro apareció aquella expresión de preocupación que siempre ponía.

**—Rei…es temprano ¿Realmente tienes que irte?** —solo asentí cabizbajo.

**—Disculpen…permiso** —dije para retirarme con un poco de dignidad y una sensación intoxicarte de dolor, como si me presionara el cuello, como si unos grilletes me jalaran las piernas.

Debí verme ridículo, patético en ese instante pero, de cierta manera, había soportado bastante y en parte la culpa es mía por ahogarme con mis propios sentimientos.

No tuve idea en qué dirección tomé, fue estúpido huir sin conocer Tokio pero ya encontraría un tren para retomar el camino a casa, de igual forma podía preguntar a cualquiera pero la gente parecía tan metida en su mundo y en sus problemas que yo simplemente era invisible.

Nunca he sido una persona que llore por sus problemas pero en ese momento realmente quise hacerlo, quise poder olvidarme de esas ideas ridículas y limitarme a hacerlo mi amigo. Si pudiera verlo de esa manera eso no hubiera pasado y yo seguiría pasando una agradable tarde con ambos y no sería incomodo, reiría y recordaría el pasado como algo bello y no como un suspiro que quedó entrecortado, como yo quedándome atrás mientras se iba con él.

No es que siempre hubiese sido malo pero de no haberme enamorado tal vez habría sido mejor. ¿No soy el idiota más grande del mundo al elegir a alguien que jamás tendrá ojos para mí?

Me encontré en medio de esa gran ciudad, con todos esos grandes edificios y esa gente que vivía y respiraban los mismos problemas que yo. El celular sonó, un mensaje nuevo había llegado.

_"Cuando te dije que tenía la misma mirada hablaba en serio…"_

Intenté interpretar aquel mensaje de Haruka-senpai pero parecía confuso, como si fuera un rompecabezas. Esa era su forma de hablar pero no entendía a la expresión _"la misma mirada"._ ¿Acaso Makoto-senpai pasaba por cosas o situaciones similares a las mías? Cerré el móvil y di unos cuantos pasos para detenerme.

En el verano de mis 18 años llegué a esta ciudad esperando encontrarlo y en aquel entonces temí verlo en aquella esquina. Tokio es tan inmenso que encontrarnos de casualidad es imposible, pero él estaba ahí y yo frente a él.

—**Makoto-senpai…**—emití confuso **—¿Qué hace aquí? Creí que estaría en el parque con Haruka-senpai**

—**Sé que no conoces Tokio y no podía dejarte así…yo** —sonrió, precisamente usando esa sonrisa que me provoca un calor en las mejillas y en el pecho. Seguramente debo lucir como un torpe por mostrarme así frente a él pero es tan amable que solo puedo quererlo más y no quiero… no cuando conozco la respuesta.

—**Es muy amable de su parte …pero estaré bien. Yo puedo encontrar la estación** —me giré fingiendo buscarla pero su voz me detuvo.

**—Yo sé que puedes hacerlo…**—nuevamente esa frase me hizo detenerme y toda la gente dejó de existir en ese instante —**Soy yo quien no puede….discúlpame Rei pero he sido un cobarde y te he mentido durante todo este tiempo.**

**—¿De qué habla?** —giré y nuestros ojos se encontraron, vi esa determinación en su mirada que me hacía temblar, ese porte serio que usaba cuando no se iba con bromas o cosas ligeras, esa expresión que usó para retenerme al equipo cuando pensaron que lo dejaría, la misma que usó cuando intentó salvarme de morir ahogado, esas expresiones que conmigo ponía.

—**Me gustas…aunque suene raro. No como amigo, precisamente** —y en cada palabra que decía su valor se disipaba, el mío también y daba paso a una vergüenza curiosa. —**Conozco la respuesta a esto pero me hace un bien decírtelo que…**

**—La respuesta es yo también** —y me miró con sus ojos muy abiertos al igual que sus labios —**también me gusta, senpai…**

**—Rei…**

Tokio es tan inmenso y nunca se detiene. La gente pasaba por nuestros costados metidos en su mundo y nadie se percató de que su mano temblaba al igual que la mía, de que sus ojos brillaban como los míos y del pequeño beso que depositó temeroso en mi mejilla.

Fue justamente como nadar. Ver la luz, respirar, hundirse nuevamente. Salir tras un quejido ahogado que te volvía a la vida, a la realidad, a sus ojos que me observaban y sus labios que me sonreían. Así era el amor que sentía, tan extraño como una mariposa nadando, tan hermoso como imaginarlo.

A mis 18 años, estando en Tokio junto a Makoto-senpai descubrí una verdad absoluta mientras tomaba su mano y el mundo se enteraba.

_Las mariposas si sabemos amar._

**~LMNSA~LMNSA~LMNSA~LMNSA~LMNSA~LMNSA~LMNSA~LMNSA~LMNSA~LMNSA~LMNSA~LMNSA~LMNSA~LMNSA~LMNSA~LMNSA~**

_¿Les gustó? Espero que si !Realmente estos dos son una dulzura! Aún así no hay mucha gente que apoye a la pareja. Dedico este fic a mi Rei. Gracias por hacer Orcariposas a mi lado. _


End file.
